Too Lost In You
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Sequal To 'Confessions of a broken heart'. Andy comes back to LA to help hunt for a killer; not only that, but she hopes to mend things with G. There's only one problem with that; she's engaged. Please R&R. xox
1. Chapter 1

**Sequal to 'Confession's of a broken heart'**

**If you haven't read that; then I suggest you go read…RIGHT NOW!**

**And, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANDY AND HANNAH! (**

**Told in Andy's POV.**

_"You look into my eyes.  
__I go out of my mind.  
__I can't see anything.  
__'Cause this love's got me blind.  
__I can tell myself.  
__I can break this spell.  
__I can't even try.  
__I'm in over my head.  
__You got under my skin.  
__I've got no strength at all.  
__In this state that I'm in.  
__And my knees are weak.  
__And my mouth can't speak.  
__Fell too far this time…"_

**Too Lost In You- Sugababes.**

Looking at him for the first time in two years was almost like looking into a reflection of my past. He was still the same.

Same short hair.

Same blue eyes.

Same heartbreaking smile I fell for before I left.

It's been two whole years. Two years since I boarded a plane to London. Two years since I felt my heart break in half because I had to tell him goodbye.  
But then again.  
The last time I saw him he had said he didn't love me. Because I killed someone who didn't need to be killed. But I had saved Los Angeles by killing that girl.  
And that was what mattered.  
Killing one to save the many.

Scotland Yard had been called by Director Leon Vance because one of our nationals had killed a Petty Officer. And of course; me and my partner Hannah Davis got called in. Hannah, because she knew the offender. She had put him behind bars for seven and a half years for drug trafficking.  
And me; well isn't that obvious. I had worked here. At NCIS. In special Operations.

In short.

Undercover work.

His blue eyes were filled with some unrecognizable emotion as he stared at me. He was in shock. I knew he was. Because he didn't expect to see me ever again.  
Placing a professional smile on my face; I let my bag drop to my side "Long time no see G" I still didn't move; his face didn't falter from the stone wall look he was giving me.

Kensi Blye; one of my very good friends, let a smile cross her face "Oh my God. Look at you. All professional looking" She said as she pulled me into a hug.  
I wrapped my arms around her and let her go.  
"You look like one of those homeland security clowns" Sam Hanna called out to me as he walked down the stairs and gave me a hug.

I looked down at my outfit; black pencil skirt; white lacy top, black peep toe high heels. I couldn't agree more "Well what can I say. I've matured since you last saw me" She smiled.

My old mentor; Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange walked over to me "I see that Miss Tyson. Who's the lucky man?" She motioned to the diamond engagement ring on my finger. I looked down at it and quickly placed it behind my back; not that I was ashamed of getting married. It was just with the guy who I still had feelings, strong feelings, for still in the room; it was kind of hard to discuss it.

"His name is James McKinnon. Our boss" Hannah spoke up from behind me; her red hair tied back into a slick pony tail.

Hetty seemed to notice my discomfort about speaking of him, because she didn't bring up the subject again. But Kensi did "Wow, Andy. You sure do have a thing about falling for authority figures" She teased.I looked away and scratched the back of my neck nervously "Kensi" I warned "Drop it" I finished as I looked over at Hannah who's face told me she was going to interrogate me later on.

Looking around, I noticed someone was missing "Where's Dom?" I asked; not realizing I was rubbing my wrists.

"Gone. We…We don't know where?" Kensi said.

I looked at G for confirmation. He still hadn't spoken to me. And it was seriously beginning to hurt. The said man nodded once and I turned my head to look at the ground. I swallowed and let out a long sigh.

Sam pointed to my wrists "What happened?" He quizzed.

Hannah rose her eyebrow at him "She was trying to be a hero. Got herself bound and gagged" She snapped her wrists together "She looked like a pig going for the slaughter" She was always the dry humor type.

"Shush it" My newly accessed English accent had everyone smirking slightly. I suppose it did sound kind of sexy.

"That sounds like her. Always trying to be the hero" G finally said as he looked directly at me. I detected a slight amount of sarcasm under laying in his voice. My heart sped up. Something an engaged woman's heart shouldn't be doing around her ex-lover. If I could even call him that "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

G shrugged "Whatever you want it to mean" And he turned on his heel and walked away.

I turned to Sam who looked as shocked as I felt "What the hell was that?" I asked as I pointed in the direction which he just left in.

Kensi sighed "He's been in a shitty mood ever since he found out you were coming back" She said in a sincere tone.

I rolled by head back and bit my bottom lip. Now that really hurt. I thought that, when I got back, things between G and me would be cool. I mean it's been two freaking years "So what's happening with this case. All we know is that Dean Sullivan skipped the country and came here. Murdered a Petty Officer and did a runner" I said as I followed Kensi, Sam and Hannah up the stairs and into the tech room.

"That about sums it up too" Kensi said as they walked into the room.

"Eric!" I shouted as I ran over to the tech operator and gave him a bone crushing hug. Eric hugged me back "I knew you were coming back!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and spun me around. He placed me back on my feet and turned to Hannah who seemed to be eying him appreciatively "Hi" He smiled to her.

"Hannah Davis" She said as she held out her hand; to which Eric shook enthusiastically.

I turned to look at G who was currently looking though some files. He looked up at me and our eyes met.

And for that split second, it was as though things were back to normal and I had never left.


	2. Chapter 2

****************

************************

Thank you all HEAPS for the reviews. XXX  
I hope you all like this chapter.

_  
_  
**3 words- Cheryl Cole feat Will.**

"You know you're holding my heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You know I'm so in love with you  
Can't nothing tear us apart no

I said, i-l-o-v-e-y-o-u  
I'm so into you girl  
She said m-e-t-o-o  
It's obvious I'm so into you boy  
So why don't we (we) hold (hold) on (on) for (to) love (love)  
Through the ups and downs never let go  
Holding on forever never let go"

When I was little, I was told that there's a fine line between love and hate.

And at the moment, I just once agains crossed that line.  
I hated G Callen.

He purposely paired himself with Sam so that he didn't have to be paired with me.  
Instead, I'm paired with Kensi. Not that I don't mind. I would just like to have a spare two minutes alone with him; just to talk. Just to talk about what happened the last time we were together.

"Does he hate me?" I asked Kensi as we walked out the door of a small cafe; each one of us carrying a caramel latte.  
The wind seemed to have picked up when we left. It was like I was being hated on. Well, it was a pleasent change from the snow I've had to adapt too.

Kensi took a sip from her styrophome cup and shook her head "Nah. You still mean absolutely everything to him. I mean, the first few weeks after you left; he was a complete mess. Would just jump head first into potentially dangerous situations without even thinking twice"  
I nodded and looked down "At least he doesn't hate me. That has to be a plus I suppose" I gave a short laugh as I took a sip from my own cup and watched as a couple of roller skaters skated past.

"I think he's trying to avoid getting close to you. Because he knows you're going to leave soon. Plus; you're getting married soon" Kensi pointed to my diamond engagement ring.  
Yeah, she had me there. I was getting married soon. In the summer actually. And yes, I do love James. But not as much as I love G. Because he'll always have my heart. Even though I may not have his.

"So tell me about him" Kensi suddenly piped up. She never did like the silence that came between us sometimes. And you know what, neither do I.

"Who?" I fiegned ignorence as I let the air blow thorugh my now loosely hanging brown hair.

"You know who. James" Kensi poked her tongue out between her teeth, shooting me a million-watt smile.  
I rolled my eyes turned back to the other agent "Well...He's different. Erm, handsome; comes from a good family. He's my DI" I laughed.  
Kensi narrowed her eyes "DI?"  
"Detective Inspector. I'm a DS. Detective Sergeant" I clarified for her.

Kensi nodded and threw her empty cup in the bin as we passed it "We've all missed you" She said quietly as we arrive at the car.  
I gave a small smile and embraced her in a hug "I've missed you guys too" But G more then anything.

* * *

"Oh, you think _that's _funny? There was this time when she....Andy!" Hannah shouted out to me as I walked into the small bull pen, she was leaning against the desk telling funny stories. I could tell because everyone had large grins on their face.  
I raised an eyebrow and placed my handbag down by Kensi's desk "Telling stories I see" I dryly commented.

Hannah nodded "Yep. I was going to tell them about the time when you arrived late for wirk and you had to spend the day doing admin. You're excuse for being late was...." She was about to give away the plot line, but was cut off by me slamming my hand over her mouth "Yeah let's not go there hey" I shook my head as Hannah nodded and grinned.

"I hope you know you suck right" Hannah called out as I sat down at my small make-shift desk and grinned.  
I give a small shrug as I pull out a case file "It's quite possible" I added as I opened the cream file and looked at the picture of out escaped fugitive.  
His dark brown eyes staring evily at me.

I jumped slightly as my phone started to ring. Pulling it out of my pocket, I answered it.  
"DS Tyson" I answered automatically.  
The voice on the other end told me there had been another murder and by the looks of it, it had been done by the man I was hunting for.  
"Thank-you" I said as I closed my phone and placed it in my back pocket.

"We have another murder. Now either you can come or...." I left the sentence hanging as I stood up and walked towards the door.  
It was G's voice which brought me back "We'll come"

* * *

I watch as G cautiously examines the body. My God, he hasn't changed a bit. I thought he would be in another relationship by now, with someone beautiful, amazing. But then Sam told me he hadn't even had a one night stand since I had left. As far as he knew anyway.

"....Do you think this is him?" G asked as his blue eyes met with mine.  
I nodded "Who else would it be? I mean, he even left us a frigging note 'catch me if you can'" I read out as I read it though the clear evidence bag.  
G walked over to me and stood by me; I noticed how his eyes were more sunken then they once were. They were darker, more haunted "Alright. You and me can go question the neighbours. See if they heard anything" He told me.

This was more like it, the old team "Sounds like a plan" I smiled at him; and for the first time, I saw him smile back. My heart gave a small flutter. Just like the olden days when he would.  
God, it seems like a million years ago when we were sitting on a park bench, declaring our love for each other.  
And now we're here. Two years later.  
Barely even acknowledging each other.

I will admit, almost every night; I would be sleeping next to James. But always thinking about G. And that scared the absolute shit out of me.  
Because I still love him.  
And I'm scared that I'll do something stupid while I'm here around him. 

It's not like I jumped at the opportunity to come back; in fact, I tried any and every excuse to get out of coming here. But in the end I had no choice. Because I was the one most experienced in working with NCIS. 

We both walk out of the room, leaving the rest of the team behind.  
There's an awkward silence surrounding us. And it feels as though it's suffocating me. He was the first one to speak "Does he look after you?"  
His voice sounds raw with emotion as he speaks those words to me. I want to say to him 'not as much as you did' but I can't seem to let them out; instead I say "Yes"  
"Do you love him? Really love him?" He finally faces me; his face is once again a stone wall of emotion. He walls I broke down have seemed to once again risen.

It's then I realise; no, I don't love James. I was looking for a replacement when I met him. Knowing G would never love me again after what I did. Because I still loved G. I love him with everything I can't give James.  
My heart.  
But he doesn't want me; and I'm leaving as soon as this case is over. So once again, all I can say is "Yes"  
G looks at me for a moment later; his face looks angry. He turns away and walks off; mumbling something along the lines of 'Next time, look me in the eyes and say that'. but I can't be sure if I heard him right.

****************************


	3. Chapter 3

"_You said that love's just a state of mind.  
A puzzle made of pieces you can't find.  
And for you and me we never really had the time.  
I was blind.  
And everything that you meant to me.  
Is written in the pages of my history.  
But it's over now as far as I can see.  
Suddenly.  
Things are so different now you're gone.  
I thought it would be easy I was wrong.  
And now,  
Caught in the middle.  
Even though I'm with someone new.  
All I can think about is you.  
And now,  
I'm caught in the middle"  
_**Caught In The Middle- A1**

As we questioned the suspects; I noticed that G was shooting me small and quick glances in my direction.  
And, even though I was supposed to be paying attention to the woman who was currently telling us about how she heard some ruckus coming from the scene of the crime, I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to the last time I was in LA.

G telling me that he loved me; our first kiss.  
But now that was all gone.  
I did wrong by him; by the both of us. And then I moved away because I was too much of a coward to do anything about it.  
And now it's too late. In nine months I'm marrying my boss back 'home', and I'll no longer be Andrea Tyson. I'll be Andrea McKinnon. 

"Thanks for your time" I heard G say to the brunette woman as he moved past me to walk out the door.  
We both moved away and walked back to the crime scene "So you're absolutely sure this is our guy who did this?" G suddenly asked me as we walked back down the stairs to the third floor. 

"When have I ever been wrong G?" I shot back. He stopped in his tracks and went to say something; his mouth closed as he thought better of it. But I knew exactly what he was going to say.  
_Last time you were here.  
_"Okay. I'll get Eric to pull any security footage from the building. The sooner we catch this guy the better" G continued to walk down the stairs.  
And as per usual, I was tagging behind "Why? Want me to go home do you?" I teased. 

I watched as G's muscles' tensed in his shoulders; and it was then I knew. I hit the nail right on the head with that supposed joke "Oh that's real nice G. You haven't seen me in two years and you already want me to leave" I exclaimed.  
G paused in the stairwell and turned to face me; his ice blue eyes gleaming with anger "You're the one who left Andy. Not me" 

I was slightly taken aback with this comment. In the two years away; I've not once even got a letter, e-mail, phone call nothing from the man in front of me; and now he's acting like me leaving was my fault.  
"You were the one who said you didn't love me anymore G. Not the opposite way around!" I hissed back at him. 

There was some unreadable emotion behind his eyes as he faced me "And you really believed me Andy" He gave a short scoff "I thought you knew me better then that" He turned on his heel and stormed down the rest of the stairs.  
I stood in the dimly lit stairwell; a look of shock must have been evident on my face.  
Did that mean he still loved me? 

* * *

The sun had gone down hours ago in Los Angeles. I sat at one of the spare desks and let my head rest in my hands.  
G and I hadn't spoken since the argument at the scene. Every time we did speak, it was either to do with the case, or it was to 'get out of my way'.  
Sam walked up to me and placed his hands down on the desk in front "Come on" He said; grabbing one of my hands and pulling me up. 

"What are we doing Sam?" I mumbled, I wasn't really in the mood for one of Sam Hanna's games tonight.  
The large, well built ex-SEAL smiled at me "I was thinking that; because you're partner has set up residence at Eric's house…." What? "Maybe you could set up residence at mine until you go home" 

Out of the corner of my eye; I could see G stop dead in his tracks. He must have been staying at his best friend's place too.  
"Erm; I shouldn't. I mean, I can just grab a hotel or something" My accent once again came out; earning a smile from Kensi who was now walking over to us. 

Sam placed an arm around my shoulder; I didn't miss the smile he shot Kensi either. They were defiantly up to something "I've got plenty of room at mine And. And I'm sure G won't mind you staying until the case is over"  
I couldn't help but shoot a glance at the senior field agent as he walked over to me and let his backpack hang over his shoulder "I don't think G would like it if I stayed" I said quietly.  
Sam laughed "I don't' think he'll mind. Be like old times won't it G?" He turned to the blue eyed man who hadn't looked away from me since walking over.  
"Not at all. Just like old times" G repeated; still not looking away. 

So I was now out numbered. G defiantly had a problem with me staying, but I just had to pretend it didn't affect me "Thanks Sam" I smiled as I gave him a hug. 

Sam's house was just as though I remembered it; the couches were still the same, the TV was still in place. Nothing at all had changed.  
"You can take the spare room since G like's sleeping on the couch" Sam said as he placed my bags by a doorway which I assumed led to the spare room.  
I nodded and looked at G who had pushed past me and walked into the bathroom. The door slamming shut behind him.  
"He hates me being here doesn't he?" I said quietly; sitting on the arm of the black leather couch. 

Sam shook his head and sat next to me "I don't think that's it at all Andy. The day you left; he came to the airport. We both did. He needed to talk to you about something. I have no idea what though. We missed you by about five minutes. He was so torn up that he didn't say goodbye. G didn't care anymore. He really did love you Andy. He may have said he didn't. But everyone knew you meant the world to him" He must have seen the tears falling down my cheeks; because he stopped and wiped them away for me. 

"Doesn't matter anymore Sam. I'm going home as soon as this case is wrapped up" Wherever 'home' is "And….Everything can go back to the way it was" I stood up and walked to my bedroom "Night" I whispered; gently closing the door behind me.  
The tears which Sam wiped away before were quickly replaced as I fell onto my bed. I looked at the diamond engagement ring on my left finger.  
Twirling it around and around.  
For one split second; I almost considered throwing my ring away and staying here; declaring to G that I still loved him.  
But I just don't think he loved me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_"There's no one in town I know.  
You gave us somewhere to go.  
I never said thank-you for that.  
Thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud.  
I never said thank-you for that.  
Now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in…."  
_**Hear You Me- Jimmy Eat World.**

A painful slap on her face woke me out of my peaceful slumber. The scarlet liquid began seeping out of my wrists as I struggled against the binds which tied me to the chair. A small amount of blood trickled from the knife inflicted wound which came from my collar bone.

"Go. To. Hell" I growled as I stared at her capture directly in his dark brown eyes.  
Dean Sullivan smiled a sickening smile and held up the silver knife up to my throat "Okay. I'll ask you again" He pressed it into my flesh until a small trace of blood was evident on the blade "Where is the OSP office?"

I smirked and let out a painful laugh "I know exactly who you are. And do you think I'll tell _you _where it is?" I raised an eyebrow "You really are stupider then I originally gave you credit for"  
Dean laughed and moved the blade away and grabbed my red raw wrist; pressing his thumb into it "Tell me!" he shouted at me; small amounts of spit flying out of his mouth.

I could feel my dark brown hair sticking to the light sheen of sweat which was covering my face "No!" I retorted in an equally loud voice "I've been looking for you for a long, long time"  
Dean laughed and let go of my wrists. He turned him back to me and faced the other man who was also in the room "I'm wasting my time with her" He stated; turning back around and pulling out a black handgun. 

I closed my eyes. My heart speeding up in my chest. _I love you_ I thought as I remembered the man I left behind. 

"Andy!!!" I heard G's voice shouting to me.

My eyes shot open from my restless sleep. I was still at Sam's house. I looked over at the face of G Callen as he knelt down beside my bed and grabbed my hand; rubbing it soothingly "You okay?" He asked me; concern echoing throughout his voice.  
I felt my hand tingle at the sudden contact, but managed to nod "Yeah I'm-I'm fine" I managed, placing my hand on my head. I also noticed how my chest was rising and falling

G's blue eyes showed all the emotion I was pretty sure he didn't want to speak "Nightmares?" He guessed.  
"How'd you guess?" I let out a small laugh and sat up; letting the blanket fall down to my waist.  
G stood up and it was then I noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I noticed five perfectly round gunshot scars on his chest.  
I resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. Trace them with my fingers and promise that nothing like that would ever happen again.  
"Wanna talk about it?" G suddenly asked; placing his hands across his chest.  
I shook my head; talking about what happened three months ago wasn't really on top of my agenda of things to do while I'm back in LA "Its okay" I said quietly as I fell back onto my bed. I turned my head to face him "How'd you know I was having a nightmare?" 

G gave a small shrug "You were calling out for me" He said simply.  
I felt myself flush a deep red colour and turned my head away "Sorry" I mumbled; thinking he didn't hear me.  
"Anytime" He replied. 

There was a silence which overcame us; which was quickly filled when G said; "Why are you marrying him?" I felt the side of the bed sink as he sat down next to me.  
I know why now; because, as I stated before, I wanted a replacement. I wanted someone who would love and care for me the way I thought G would.  
"Because no one else would have me" I heard myself say before I could really comprehend what I was saying.  
G reached over to me and pulled me into a hug. And like that; we both fell asleep for the rest of the night. 

* * *

"Oh, Christ" I mumbled as my alarm went off. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that G was no where to be seen.  
Letting out a long sigh, I slowly stood up and stretched. Another day. Another day to hunt for the son of a bitch who tried to kill me.

But no one else except Hannah knew that. 

Walking out into the lounge; I saw Sam drinking a cup of coffee and G was still no where to be seen.

"We're missing one" I pointed out as I scratched my messy hair.  
Sam looked up and nodded "Yeah; G seemed in a bit of a hurry to leave this morning. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I was pretty sure he knew what went down. Heard me calling out for his senior field agent "Nope" I said innocently as I grabbed a piece of fruit from the small fruit bowl.  
Sam nodded once and placed his cup down "Get dressed and let go. We have a killer to hunt down"  
I let out a long groan and walked back into the spare room. Not looking forward to where the day would take me.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go.  
No baby, no baby, no baby, no.  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go.  
Just let it die.  
With no goodbyes.  
Details don't matter.  
We've both paid the price.  
Tears in my eyes.  
You know sometimes we'd be like that baby.  
Yeah.  
Now everytime I see you.  
I pretend I'm fine.  
When I wanna reach out to you.  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride…."  
_**Don't Forget About Us- Mariah Carey.**

**Four days later…….**

****

I sat at the desk; smirking as Hannah walked down the stairs and over to me "So…Hannah….You and Eric huh?" I smiled as I placed my hands in front of me.  
Hannah poked out her tongue. Sometimes I wonder who the more mature one is. "You and G huh" She retorted, sitting down next to me and pulling out her case file.  
"Nope" I said simply as I wrote something down on the sheet of paper "Already been there" I stated.  
Hannah nodded "Well apparently; you haven't been there because you're with James. Now if I had to choose…."  
"Which is why you're not me" I cut in as I slammed my file shut. Frustrated that we still had no leads in the case. 

"Morning" G called out as he walked in; carrying a cup of coffee. He looked at me and offered a small smile, which I returned gratefully "Do we have any leads?" He asked, sitting at his desk and sipping his drink.  
I shook my head "We once again have hit a dead end" I called out as I threw my file into the desk draw. 

"It's a great feeling isn't it" Hannah sarcastically remarked as she let out a tired yawn.  
We were all looking and feeling sorry for ourselves as Kensi walked in, a large smile on her face "Just got a call from our friends in the LAPD. They've just had a sighting of Sullivan down by Donsone Street. They're keeping an eye on the place until we get there"  
I jumped up out my seat and ran to the door; grabbing the keys to Sam's challenger on the way out. Hannah and G following close behind. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're scared to be alone. Is that it?" G asked as he and me sat in the car; waiting for the all clear to go in.  
I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh "Can we not talk about it?" I asked as I leaned my head against the door. I fingered the gun which was sitting in my lap and smiled "I missed this" I said. 

"What? Not knowing if you're going to get shot or not?" G said with an amused look on his face.  
I laughed "Yeah. We don't get this much action in the UK. We have CO19 to go in first. Clear it. And then we can go in" I explained.  
G turned to look at me "Welcome home" He smiled at me. 

I smiled as I sat up straighter and watched as Sam and Kensi gave the 'let's go' signal to us. We quietly got out the car with our guns by our side and ran to cover the house.  
"You ready?" He asked me.  
Nodding; I took a step back and kicked the door in. Wow; I actually kicked it off its hinges "NCIS stay where you are!" G shouted.  
I listened as the back door was kicked in; Sam, Hannah and Kensi had now entered the house. 

I moved around the house; clearing every room as I pass them. Finally, I found myself in what looked like the study "Drop the weapon" I warned Dean as I came face to face with him.  
He turned and smiled at me; holding his gun down by his side "Long time no see DS Tyson" He continued to smile the sickening smile I had nightmares about for so many nights.  
"Not long enough if I have to see your ugly git again" I sarcastically remarked as I held my gun up to my eye level. 

Dean stepped forward "Stay where you are!" I warned him as I took the safety off my gun.  
"You don't have the balls to shoot me sweetheart. You're only a Scotland Yard officer" He smirked as he rose his gun; pointing it directly at me. 

Two gunshots coming from behind me made me jump. I quickly turned around to see G standing there with his gun up at his eye level.  
I smiled gratefully at him and then looked back down at the lifeless body of Dean Sullivan. One less murder off the street thanks to NCIS. Even though they most likely won't get the recognition they deserve. 

"We're heading off to the pub tonight. Wanna come?" Sam asked as he stood up and pulled his jacket on.  
I shook my head "Nah. I think I may hit the hay. Eight am flight and all" I explained. Hannah bounced over to me and gave me a puppy dog look "Was the inspector pleased with our efforts today?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the desk. 

I looked at G who was having a private conversation with Sam "Of course he was. I mean, I am marrying the guy" I laughed. Although it didn't have my full efforts in it.  
I no longer felt like marrying James. All I wanted was the blue-eyed wonder I was partnered with all week. That was a horrible thing to be thinking though. I'm NOT supposed to love G. Not anymore. Those days were behind me. 

"Okay. I'll meet you at the airport at 0500 hours tomorrow" Hannah called out as she linked arms with Eric who blushed "Have fun" I called out to her as she left.  
Sam walked over to me "If I don't see you tomorrow; it's been good working with you again" He pulled me into a hug.  
"Yeah. It's been fun" I said, trying to hold back tears. 

Kensi walked over to me and did the same "I promise to come see you sometime. And then I can meet this hubby you're telling me about" She joked as we parted.  
I wiped my eyes and smiled "Yeah. Defiantly. Always room at mine for ya" I stated as we parted from the hug.  
I hated goodbyes; I was never good at them. Especially when there was a 3,000 mile distance placed between us. 

Me and G stared at each other "I'll drive you home. You'll need some sleep for tomorrow" He stated. I silently nodded and waved a final goodbye at my two friends before following the senior field agent out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

****

FINAL CHAPTER!  
Thanks to all who have reviewed and added to their alerts. And I do apologize for how short this story was. Lol.  
Xoxoxo Michelle.

_"What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?  
Say what's your name; what you drinking I think I know what you're thinking.  
Baby what's your sign,  
Tell me yours I'll tell you mine.  
Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
I'll never be the same.  
If we ever meet again.  
Won't let you get away.  
If we ever meet again.  
This free falls.  
Got me so.  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same.  
If we ever meet again…."  
_**If We Ever Meet Again- Timberland feat Katy Perry.**

The car ride was quiet. Not one of us ever speaks. The hum of the car was the only thing making a noise. Then suddenly "What's the plan for when you get back to the UK?" G asks me as we turn down the street which Sam lives down.

Well, I plan on calling the wedding off and breaking up with James when I get back "Not much" Then I plan to fly back here and beg for by job at NCIS back.  
"Nothing? Come on, there's gotta be something?" G continued to push "What kind of wedding are you planning on having?"  
my heart stopped in my chest; in the week I've been here, I've barely even thought about the wedding "Dunno yet" I said simply.

G pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off; pulling the keys out and opening the door "Coming?" He asks.  
I nod and climb out after him; smiling as he locked the door and walked up the stairs into Sam's apartment "When are you getting your own house?"  
"When someone orders me too. Not like I'll listen or anything" G stated as he unlocked Sam's door and turned on the light.  
As soon as the door was closed; I threw my bag on the couch.

"Do you know what I hate G?" I asked; knowing that it was now or never that I do this. I tried my hardest to quench the butterflies which were building in my stomach.  
The blue eyes man looked at me "What?" He walked into the kitchen; me following behind.  
"Falling in love" I said simply.  
G turned to me after grabbing a beer out of the fridge "Why?"  
I bit my bottom lip. Now or never I kept reminding myself "Because it makes you do stupid and irresponsible things" I walked forward and placed my hand on either side of G's face; reaching up and crushing my lips against his.

As soon as the initial shock had worn off; I felt him respond. I heard the small clank of the bottle as he placed it on the table behind him; using his now free hand to cup the back of my head; pressing his lips harder upon my own. All thoughts of James flew out of my head at that moment. I knew this was where I wanted to be. Where I belonged.  
He moved his head away from mine and looked at me for a moment; like he was unsure that what he was doing was right.  
"Are you sure? Absolutely sure Andy? Because once we do this; there's no going back" G said; placing his forehead upon my own.

I nodded and whispered "Positive"  
He needed no more encouragement as he slowly led me backwards into the room I was staying in for the night. Our lips never once leaving the others.  
I couldn't believe I was doing now; when I'm supposed to love someone else, and not when we were together.  
He gently pushed me onto the bed and hovered over the top of me; carefully reaching under the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head. Doing the same to himself soon after.  
I let out a small moan as he placed soft kisses on my stomach. I saw the smile which was placed on his face as he moved back up to my face.

It seemed as though he was still unsure about what he was doing. If it was right or not. Of course it was wrong; but I don't think either of us cared much anymore.  
He grabbed either one of my hands and bound them above my head with one of his "I've wanted to do this for so long"  
"What? Bind me?" I retorted before G once again cut me off with another kiss.  
He moved back and looked at me "I've really missed you" He traced his free hand down my stomach and let it rest at the belt line "I mean it. We can stop" He was defiantly unsure.

I shook my head "Never. Not with you" I whispered as I forced his mouth down to mine.

All night; I never once felt the diamond ring on my left finger. Never felt how it usually burned into my skin. Guilt eating away at it. And for the first time; I not once had a nightmare.

* * *

Nether one of us slept that night. Around 3 am, we heard the front door open and close. We assumed Sam had finally come home. A little worse for wear; due to the sounds of him tripping over things and swearing quite loudly; but at least he was home.  
G rested his elbow upon the pillow and let his head rest upon his hand. I looked up at him and immediately felt body conscious. I went to move the blanket up further over my body but was stopped when the man next to me placed his hand upon my own "Don't. You're beautiful" He mumbled to me.

I blushed and let my hands fall to my side; letting out a long sigh "I have to leave in two hours" I whispered, looking at my phone "I'm expecting a call from Hannah at anytime now" I laughed.  
G let out a small chuckle and brushed my hair from my face "You say that no one else would have you…." He started.  
I let out an inward groan; I never knew Special Agent G Callen to be such a softie. But here we are "G…"  
"But you don't get that I would" He finished.

"When we last saw each other; you said that you didn't love me" I whispered.  
G leant down and placed a kiss on my lips "But I do"  
My heart instantly melted at that moment

* * *

"Andy!" The sound of Hannah's shout made me turn around. She and Eric were walking over to G and me. I gave her a small smile and let out a yawn. G bent down to my ear and whispered "You should've had more sleep" He joked.  
I elbowed him in the stomach and gave Hannah and Eric a hug "Yuck. We have a five hour flight back to Heathrow. And then we need to go into work and give the Inspector a debriefing…."Hannah winged as she let go of Eric's hand.  
So there was something going on between them.

We both looked at each other as we heard our boarding call. As Eric and Hannah said their goodbyes; I turned to G "At least we get to say goodbye this time" I laughed.  
G nodded and pulled me into a hug "It was nice seeing you again" He said "Good luck with married life" We let go of each other and gave a small smile "I don't know anymore" I whispered to him.  
"Me neither" I saw him swallow deep. I knew exactly what he was saying without saying it.

Hannah grabbed my hand and said goodbye to G and lead me away to the boarding gate "So…What happened there?" She asked me as we showed the woman our passes.  
I turned back and looked at G who gave me an encouraging smile "We have a mutual understanding" I said as I turned back around and walked onto the plane.  
"Oh is that what you're calling it these days" Hannah laughed as we took a seat.  
I looked down at my phone as it beeped. A smile crossed my face as I read the text.  
A stewardess walked up to me and asked me to turn my phone off.

Hannah looked at me with a confused expression "What are you smiling about?" She asked.  
I gave a small shrug "Mutual understandings" I said as I leaned back in my seat; closing my eyes and remembering the night I had with the man I loved.


	7. Chapter 7

One final story should be up soon!

Keep a look out!


End file.
